1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for a mooring device adapted for removably mooring a watercraft to a dock. The mooring device is a spring-loaded fastener requiring only a quarter turn to move from a fastening position to a release position and utilizes a locking bar engaged with elements of the mooring device to lockably secure watercraft to a docking platform.
2. Prior Art Statement
When a watercraft owner desires to moor a watercraft to a dock, it is customary to secure a lanyard to a cleat on both the dock and the boat by lacing the opposite ends of the lanyard around the respective cleats in a figure eight fashion. Such a mooring is temporary in nature and does not prevent theft of the watercraft as it is easy to remove the lanyard from either the dock or the boat. For a more secure docking of a watercraft, the craft may be raised from the water on a boat lift but such docking is cumbersome and generally available only at the home location of the boat or a marina equipped with boat lifts. Therefore, a mooring device adapted for mooring and locking a watercraft to a dock is desired wherein the mooring device has a spring-loaded fastener requiring only a quarter turn to move from a fastening position to a release position and a separate locking means which engages elements of the mooring device for lockably securing a watercraft to any mooring structure having spaced apart decking or planking.
It is known to utilize a mooring device for temporarily mooring a watercraft to a dock having spaced apart dock planks wherein the mooring device has a rigid T-bar form body with an elongated head secured transversely to one end of a shaft, a flat plate mounted on the shaft with a biasing means associated therewith to bias the plate toward the shaft. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,963 issued on Nov. 3, 1981 to Keith Beacom.
It is further known to provide a device for securing valuables such as a boat wherein the device has a U-shaped hasp with an eye at one end of one of the legs for attaching chains, cables or the like with both legs of the hasp having a slot therethrough for receiving a latch lug pivoted to one of the legs. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,848 issued on Oct. 17, 1989 to Henry Honeyman, III.
It is also known to provide a locking system for a boat having a centerboard slot where a locking member having an elongated portion projecting through the slot and extending beyond the ends of the slot with at least one end having at least one dimension greater than at least one dimension of the slot wherein the locking member has means for securing a cable, chain or rope with a padlock therein. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,550 issued to James Hamilton on Dec. 6, 1983 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,617 issued on Nov. 21, 1995 to Jerold R. Huebner.
Furthermore, it is known to provide an anti-theft device for a trailer and boat having an outdrive with a propeller with a plurality of blades, the anti-theft device having a yoke with side portions extending around opposite sides of the outdrive, a propeller locking arm engaging the rear annular surface of the propeller and extending into the hollowed area of the hub and a lock means for securing the anti-theft device to a fixed object. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,488 issued on Feb. 9, 1994 to William H. Sandlin.
Finally, it is well known to provide an eye in each of two elements for securing the elements together with a padlock such as is used in a common door or trunk hasp.